1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage variable resistor used to adjust the focus voltage, screen voltage, etc. of a television receiver or like device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high-voltage variable resistor used to adjust the focus voltage, screen voltage, etc. of a television receiver, a capacitor called a dynamic focus capacitor for filtering or signal voltage coupling may be connected between a focus voltage output electrode and a grounding electrode or between the output electrode and a signal input terminal.
In a conventional high-voltage variable resistor, such a capacitor is arranged on the back side of an insulating substrate which is disposed in an insulating case having one side open. The resistor device includes a connection terminal member having a spring portion and holding members. The holding members secure a core wire of an inserted output line. A part of the spring portion is brought into press contact with an output electrode formed on the surface of the insulating substrate, whereby it is possible to connect the output electrode and the output line to each other without performing soldering using the connection terminal member.
FIG. 10 is a sectional view showing principal components of a focus voltage output section connecting structure of such a conventional high-voltage variable resistor. As shown in FIG. 10, an insulating substrate 2 is disposed in and fixed to an insulating case 1 with one side open, and a connecting member accommodating section 13 is provided at the base of a cylindrical output line holding section 12 which is provided on the insulating case 1.
In the connecting member accommodating section 13, a connection terminal member 8 is disposed and fixed such that a spring portion 82 thereof is brought into press contact with a focus voltage output terminal electrode (not shown) formed on the surface of the insulating substrate 2. A capacitor connecting terminal 6 is inserted from the back side of the insulating substrate 2 and is soldered to the output terminal electrode and thereby connected to the output terminal electrode. A capacitor is connected to the capacitor connecting terminal 6.
An output line for extracting focus voltage is inserted into the output line holding section 12, and the core wire of the output line is held by a plurality of holding members 81 formed on the connection terminal member 8.
However, in the above-described conventional high-voltage variable resistor, a section for soldering the capacitor connecting terminal 6 and a laterally displaced section for forming a contact with the connection terminal section 8 are necessary, so that it is necessary to form the output terminal electrode having a large size and to allocate the required space inside the connecting member accommodating section 13 for both of the above-mentioned connections inside the insulating case 1. This results in the size of the entire high-voltage variable resistor becoming rather large.
Further, when the distance between the output line holding section 12 and the surface of the insulating substrate 2 is varied, it is necessary to provide connection terminal members 8 of a variety of sizes corresponding to the variation.